CHAPTER 2
by ami amy
Summary: A 17 year old girl named MICAIAH who live in the kingdom of DAEIN and she has an older brother named SOTHE, together they fight for their kingdom against the BEGNION EMPIRE to Release from its rule, will they find freedom? Or will the war never end?


CHAPTER 2

Running away with fear, going straight without looking behind but still worrying to know what's happening and thinking about what SOTHE said because they can't do anything in this condition, all they have to do now is to get EDWARD to their basement to heal him from the injury that HECTOR caused.

**"** Hey kiddo, I like your guts to fight me alone and it's rare to see someone fight against me alone.** "** said HECTOR as he laughed happily.

{this is bad, I can't fight him now, I waste too much strength and he's very hard to handle, I hope MICAIAH and these two made it to the basement safely and now all I have to do is find a way to get away…! I got it}.

**"** What's wrong kiddo, It's like you have something in your mind but it's not the right time to think about anything while standing in front of your enemy" said HECTOR.

**"**Let's see who will win and who will lose**" **said SOTHE as he smirked.

**"**Oh you seem very Confident, that is making me want to fight you more.**"** said HECTOR as he laughed and the aura changed suddenly.

SOTHE rushed forward where HECTOR is standing and HECTOR took out his killing axe to hit SOTHE but he dodged his attack and took his razor sharp dragger and made a dash to cut the branch of the big tree so it fall on HECTOR but HECTOR raised his axe up and broke it into small pieces. 

**"** boy that was close, It almost hit me no wonder what will happen if that thing fell on my head, not bad kiddo you almost got…me? He escaped while he cut the branch, how interesting, that kid I want to meet him again**"**. Said HECTOR as he laughed very hard.

**" **Panting…Finally got away… from that killer, I must catch up with the others**" **said SOTHE as he's breathing hard.

**" **We better go quickly before anyone sees us**" **said MICAIAH as she is running behind LEONARDO.

Out of nowhere a man with purple hair and an impact of claw on his left eye showed up and stood in front of them.

**" **Stop MICAIAH, stay behind me**" **said LEONARDO with a troubled face.

**" **Oh how nice of you to protect her but what can you do archer boy? You can't even attack or defend! Wow the girl that is behind you is a beauty which means if I sell her, I will earn a lot of money, this is my lucky day**" **said the man with a purple hair.

{Shit...an enemy came out of nowhere, I can't do anything in this condition and EDWARD is hurt too, this is bad, and he said to sell MICAIAH so that's mean he's on of the thieves who kidnaps girls and sell them, I must protect her}**"** said LEONARDO as he thought to himself.

**" **It seem that you can't do anything how disappointing **" **said the purple hair guy.

The enemy walks forward to MICAIAH and looked at her with his scary eyes but a flying axe came out of nowhere and it almost hit the enemy but he dodged.

**" **Well well, a bad guy picking on three children, what a shame, you don't seem to have any pride don't you?**"** said the man with a dark brown hair.

**" **That voice is NOLANs **" **said MICAIAH as she smiled.

**" **Oh, a hero came to the rescue, well that don't leave me any choice but to fight**" **said the bad guy as he was sure of himself.

(He's holding two knives! hes also holding 4 keys, so that's mean he's a thief and I heard that they are some thieves stealing money, jewelries and even girls, so he's after MICAIAH…)**"** said NOLAN as he thought to himself.

**" **It seems you like stealing very much, well let me give a lesson so you won't steal anymore**"** said NOLAN with fires in his eyes.

**" **heh,lets see if you will teach me beard guy or should I say old man**" **said the purple hair guy.

**" **hey,watch your mouth, I m at the same age as yours and don't call me beard guy.** "**said NOLAN angrily as holding his axe tightly.

**" **well, you seem older than me with your beard like goat. **"** said the purple guy as he laughed.

**" **I m at least better than you and I m a man proud of himself and you have a long girly hair so you might be mistaken by with your long hair and be a maid who clean toilets.** " **said NOLAN as he laughed really hard.

**" **What the hell are these two doing, are they going to fight or chat and laughing at each other like small children, this is so ridiculous **" **LEONARDO thought to himself as he sigh.

**" **Ok,that's enough, just call each other by names and end this stupid battle already**" **said LEONARDO as he was screaming at them.

NOLAN and MICIAH were surprised that the calm LEONARDO turned into an angry LEONARDO and everything was silent only you can hear the sound of a wind.

**" **woo there tiger, I was just warming up to fight so don't get heat up**" **said NOLAN as he was tapping on LEONARDO head.

**" **Ok, I had enough, let's just begin the fight, by the way my name is LEGAULT, nice to meet you all**" **said LEGAULT as he took out his two knives.

**" **heh, I guess the fun time is over so It's time to get serious, Oh right my name is NOLAN and nice to meet you too**" **said NOLAN as he rolled his axe and smash the head of the axe on the ground.

The aura suddenly changed and the battle begun when a small leaf fall on the ground, both of them ran towards each other with full force, NOLAN held his axe tightly and hit LEGAULT so it was about to get hit but he dodged so his ribbon fell down but he hit NOLAN on his chest so both of them pulled back.

**"** panting…Not bad there, seems that you're not good at stealing but also at fighting**"** said NOLAN as he was sweating a lot.

(This is getting bad, I must finish this battle and without let the kids involve into it deeper, guess I have no choice..)**"** said NOLAN as he thought himself.

**" **LEONARDO! MICAIAH! Quickly run to the basement and don't even think about turning behind, now go!** "**said NOLAN with a serious tone.

**" **Ok, I get that, let's go MICAIAH quickly and EDWARDS wound is getting worse**" **said LEONARDO as he was troubled.

MICAIAH hardly left with pain in her heart that she was useless this time too


End file.
